Merry Christmas Winry
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When the Rockbells have a Christmas party edward surprises Winry with a unsuspecting christmas Gift for her that is a gift that she'll remember for the rest of her life. a sweet EdxWinry story based around Christmas time. R & R


Merry Christmas Winry

It was December 25th and the Rockbell family was going to be hosting a Christmas party that afternoon with Ed and Al, along with some of their friends from central. Of course getting things ready was a hassle and grandma Pinako said grumpily, "Where are those Twerps! They said they'd be here yesterday!"

Winry had thought about that as well and started to get worried about them, What if they had gotten into trouble along the way here? What if they had been re-located? But before she could think of anything worse a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll go get it." Winry said as she walked to the door and opened it to find a blonde haired man her age and a suit of armor that was his brother. Winry puffed up and yelled at them, "You two are late! Ed, Al"

They walked in and explained to her and Pinako, "We were busy with shopping and then Mustang told us to help him catch a ex convict that had escaped from prison. It couldn't be helped." Ed said as he started to help out moving the food to the table.

"And as soon as we got back from that we were ordered to stay there for the night because of the weather conditions." Al added in as he helped Pinako pin up decorations. Winry of course sighed and couldn't argue with them, they had a tough life being state alchemists.

That's when Ed noticed Winry pinning up the one decoration that he had never thought would be here at this party: The Mistletoe. He stopped what he was doing to say to her in a curious tone, "What's with the Mistletoe?"

She turned to him and blushed as she replied, "Well it's a pretty decoration and its Christmas time, what more do you want then that."

He couldn't believe his eyes; Winry was actually trying to put some romance in the air at the Party tonight. Ed just sighed and turned around and said, "Yeah well get ready the guest should be coming here in a few minutes."

Pinako and Winry both gasped and looked at the clock, sure enough it was a quarter to 12:00 and they weren't ready by a mile. They both dropped what they were doing and rushed upstairs to change and look presentable, leaving the two boys to deal with the rest of the moving and decorating.

By the time Winry came down in her silver dress and shoes Mustang and Riza both were in the living room chatting with Pinako while the others like general Armstrong and Al were having an arm wrestling contest.

"Well doesn't somebody look fancy." Said Ed as he smiled up at her, she lost her breath for a second, he was wearing a black suit with his hair down and tied back loose that made him look more older then he usually looks.

She regained her composure and replied in a smart aleck tone, "Yeah and somebody looks older than his height." That of course made an argument between the two that wounded up with al having to split them apart.

The rest of the night went along smoothly and by the middle of the party most of the people in the room were either drunk off their rocker or knocked out from the brawls. Winry decided to wait under the doorway to the kitchen where she was soon joined by Ed.

"Typical party isn't it?" he said to her with a smile as he watched his brother and the rest of the gang asleep in a corner while the res t were shooting down drinks like it was out of style.

Winry giggled and replied, "Yeah no kidding, so how did you like the party tonight?" he smiled and answered back, "This is the first time in a while that me and Al just got to hang out and relax from central."

Then before he could finish he noticed where they were at and started to blush as he asked, "You planned this didn't you?" of course Winry didn't know what he was talking about so she just replied, "What are you talking about Ed?"

But before she could go on any longer Ed kissed her lips so tenderly and gently that it made her eyes widen and lost all sense of time and speech and simply melted away in his embrace. After a few minutes he parts away and walks away saying to her, "Merry Christmas Winry, consider that my gift to you!"

Winry just stood there blushing and in a daze, Ed had kissed her for the first time and since she knows him better than anyone else she knew that it was his first kiss, his first kiss that he shared with her.


End file.
